


Milk and Cookies

by TheSnailPrince



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Background Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Coping, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Canon, Youcanprythisfrommycolddeadhands, baby!Akechi, cg!Akira, feathermanranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnailPrince/pseuds/TheSnailPrince
Summary: No ones gonna write this so I'll do it myself.Goro Akechi suffers a lot from his early childhood. Never having the chance to grow up, he finds himself seeking Akira to help him fill the void.





	Milk and Cookies

Goro was never one to complain, at least not out loud. Following the events of Shido's Palace, he found himself locked away in the shadows of an attic he never thought he'd be in again. 

Yes, the Boiler Room was almost his end, but a certain Phantom Thief wasn't willing to let him go and almost died to keep him safe. He doesn't like to think about it anymore, it makes him feel guilty. Akira's wound was almost too much to handle when they managed to get back to the real world, but luckily Tae doesn't ask too many questions.

He helped them fight Mementos and watched Akira, beautiful Akira Kurusu, lead the way once again to help his team and secure a better future.

Nowadays, they all tried to move on. Akira was very adamant about him staying with him in Le Blanc, and Boss didn't mind at all. Their relationship quickly changed after the first night, both clinging onto each other tightly and apologizing for their own reasons. He didn't remember most of the night from how much adrenaline was still in his veins, but he remembers his first kiss and waking up right next to Akira Kurusu eith their limbs tangled together. Goro still felt like a burden though, and to cope found himself craving a simpler time of his life. 

Akira was never meant to find out, it just sorta happened. They'd been in that attic for the better part of the following year and Akira was at one of his many jobs, as per usual. Boss was preoccupied downstairs with his customers, so Goro found this time to be perfect to indulge himself. 

He turned on the small TV to an episode of Featherman Ranger and sat criss cross with a box of store bought chocolate chip cookies in his lap. He felt his mind drift away and would whisper to himself how cool the Rangers were. When he was finally sure he was fully alone, he reached under his pillow, then into a small slit of the mattress he had made. He examined the object for a moment, wiping off any fluff, before plopping the pacifier in his mouth. 

So there he was, former Ace Detective Goro Akechi sitting in a dusty attic in his boxers and one of Akira's shirts, hair down and a pacifier in his mouth he occasionally took out to snack on a cookie. His eyes were innocent now, childlike one may say. He giggled at his cartoon and eventually became cold enough to swaddle himself in a blanket. He was content, staring happily at the small TV and sucking his binky. 

He didn't even notice the footsteps up the stairs. 

"Goro?" 

His head snapped up, quickly removing the now poisonous object from his mouth and hiding it within the depths of the blanket. He started wide eyed, unable to make a sound. Akira took another step close to him, curious. Goro shrinked back with fear like a child. 

Akira isn't stupid, he'd seen this before. He knew Makoto got like this sometimes and Haru had adopted a "caretaker" role for her. He crouched down and moved himself a bit forward. "Hey," he whispered, "it's ok."

Goro seemed hesitant, but eventually crawled over and snuggled himself up against Akira. The former leader wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me sweetie?" 

Goro didn't answer, too far in his regressive state to answer as an adult. He merely hid his face, so Akira slowly removed his blanket and found the abandoned pacifier and placed it gently back in the brunettes mouth. He seemed content, sucking on it lightly with half lidded eyes. Akira picked him up and brought him back to the bed, setting him down and brushing back his hair. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled. "I'll be right back Goro, I'm gonna go ask Boss something real quick."

He turned around, walking towards the stairs, only stopping dead in his tracks when he heard a quiet voice. 

"Daddy?" 

Akira immediately forgot what he was going to do, spinning around and next thing he knew he was coddling the boy in his arms. Goro giggled, and it was pure music to Akira's ears. "Daddy?" Goro asked again.

"What is it baby

"I'm hungry"

"Oh yeah? What do you want to eat, love?"

"Nothin," he muttered, holding up his package of cookies. "I got snackies."

Akira took them from his hands, "no sweetie, we gotta get you some real food ok?"

Goro frowned, reaching back for his cookies. When Akira didn't relent though, he sighed and curled himself up on the corner of the bed. Akira kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back ok? I'm gonna go find you something to eat."

"Daddy's gonna get food?"

"Mhm, Daddy's gonna go get yummy food."

He got off the bed and headed downstairs. Part of him was surprised, but the other part of him didn't even pay any mind. He was good with children, and Goro already trusted him, but he still felt unsure of what exactly to do with him. He stepped outside Le Blanc and pulled out his phone, calling the only person who would be able to help him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Haru."

"Oh! Akira! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, peachy. Just, uh, can you tell me a bit about Makoto when she uh, gets little?"

"Oh? Why the sudden curiosity?"

"No reason."

"Akira, what's going on?"

He sighed, knowing no other way around it. "I think Goro is doing the same thing, and I don't really know what to do."

"Oh my, why didn't you just say so? Well Makoto is super sweet when she's little, but she can be a bit bratty if you aren't careful. For Goro, first and foremost find out what he likes. The things he likes when he's little may not line up with things he likes otherwise. In Makoto's case, she loves soft purples and butterflies, so I had a room entirely decorated for her when she falls into her headspace."

"Headspace?"

"Oh yes, headspace is a state of the human mind that sometimes leads to a soft lulling sensation. A lot of people fall into headspace when they meditate. I refer to this kind as littlespace and it's so cute! Makoto tends to get like this whenever she's super stressed for long durations of time, but it can also just be totally random. No matter when it is though you have to be ready to switch your interactions with them to become more of a caregiver to them while they're in their headspace. Makoto's room has light purple sheets and purple drapes and a huge toy box filled with toys and butterfly stickers all over the walls. I can help you set up a room for Goro if you want."

"No, no, I wouldn't ask that of you."

"Well if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. Anyways, I'd guess for Goro his headspace also springs from stress. Just make sure you're patient with him. When they're little, they tend to have a set age. Makoto is normally 4 when she's little. Just try and do your best. I'll be over soon with some supplies!"

"Wait, Haru-"

She hung up before he could manage another word. However, he was extremely thankful for her. He went back inside and quickly went behind the counter to whip up some curry, taking extra care to ensure it wasn't too spicy. Sojiro eyed him, but he assured him he was just hungry and didn't want to disturb his customers, and that seemed to be enough for him. 

When he went back upstairs, he found Goro on the floor with some stuff from his work bench that he had once used to make lock picks. He quickly took the materials away from him, and poor Goro looked close to tears.

"Hey, hey, it's alright sweetie. Look what daddy brought you."

Goro wiped his eyes and looked at the plate of curry, quickly taking it and scarfing it in his mouth. Akira began to look up this "headspace" online, and was shocked to find it was relatively common in people with anxiety. He knew for sure Goro had his fair share of mental trauma, anxiety definitely included. He scrolled for a while, letting this new revelation fill his mind. Goro had the mind of a child, and Akira couldn't help but wonder how long he had hid this. He couldn't imagine how scary it must have been if he did this while stressed out about Shido, a childlike boy hiding away from a man always trying to beat him, touch him, among other horrors. That was probably how this developed in the first place.

When he looked back up, the plate of curry had been licked clean and Goro was back to watching Featherman with his pacifier. He clearly liked much of the same things he liked normally, besides the pacifier. Hopefully Haru would be able to help when she got here. He draped a blanket over Goro's shoulders, the little boy too engrossed in his show to even notice. 

By the time Haru got there, Goro was already almost asleep.

She smiled at him, a giant basket in her hands of God knows what. She sat it down on the attic floor and began unpacking. Inside were blankets and bottles and...diapers? 

"Don't worry. Makoto doesn't use them and I don't know of anyone that does, it just helps them be comfortable."

There were toys of every color of the rainbow, little containers of baby puff snacks and discs of childish cartoons. Goro blinked awake at the commotion, staring blankly at the display in front of him. He crawled to it, picking up an airplane toy and quickly claiming it as his. He also created a giant pile of all the blankets and hid inside them like a cat. Akira couldn't help but laugh at how absolutely adorable it was. Haru got along with him very well, and she went over steps of how to care for a little properly and outlining how to make a clear schedule for them. 

"Like I said, it can be random, so you should always be prepared."

He nodded, Goro was currently attached to his leg. 

"What does Makoto call you when she's little?"

Haru grinned. "Mommy. Why? Does Goro call you something similar?"

"Yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "He calls me daddy. I mean, he um..he has a kink for it outside of being little so, should I take it as such?"

She laughed, "no, they have the mind of a child. He sees you as a father figure I suppose." Her face dropped, "I think for him maybe he wants to reclaim the childhood he lost. It's sad, but at least he's content with it."

"Yeah," he picked Goro up and gave him a cookie, which was gulped down in two bites. "How long does it normally last?"

"All depends on the day, in my experience it's never been more than a few hours though."

Together they all sat, Goro curled up on his Daddy and "aunty" Haru, as he now dubbed her, watching Featherman Ranger on loop while Goro insisted he wasn't tired and was not gonna take a nap. That argument lasted a good 10 minutes before they both heard soft snoring. Haru brushed the hair out of his face and stood up. 

"Well, I better be on my way. Is there anything else you need?'

"Nah, I think I'm all set." He looked down at Goro, "thank you so much Haru. I really, really appreciate it."

"Of course! Let me know how he does."

Akira walked her downstairs and they discussed plans of meeting with all the other former thieves soon. It's been too long, they agreed, even though it had only been about a week. She left shortly after Sojiro had closed Le Blanc for the day, so it was silent after her departure. He didn't mind though, instead brewing himself a cup of coffee and playing music on his phone. He was so lost in his own world for a while he didn't even notice Goro coming downstairs, absolutely horrified. 

"I-i, uh.." he stuttered. 

Akira went to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I see your headspace is over."

Goro said nothing, looking straight down with cheeks as red as his crow mask.

"Don't worry about it honey, I think it's cute. Besides, now I can put you in a time out corner if you misbehave," he smirked. 

Goro playfully punched him in the arm, "shut up," he struggled not to let the smile creep onto his face. "Just..please don't tell anyone else. I guess Haru already saw as well though, did she not?"

"Yeah, she also thought it was pretty cute though."

"I'm humiliated."

"Don't be," he chuckled. "It's gonna be funny though now if you keep calling me daddy in bed though."

As if Goro couldn't get anymore red, he pouted and marched back upstairs, yelling colorful curses as he went. Akira laughed, took his cup of coffee, and followed his lover upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic aaaaah please go easy on me. if people actually like it I'll consider making a sequel uwu


End file.
